parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Angel Dog King
LupeWolf22's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Infant Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Infant Simba * Cub Simba - Puppy Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Cub Simba * Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) as Teenage Simba * Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Adult Simba * Skye (Paw Patrol) As Cub Kairel * Gidget (The Secret Life Of Pets) As Adult Kairel * Infant Mowgli (The Jungle Book) Infant Tarzan * Kubo (Kubo And The Two Strings) As Young Tarzan * Mowgli (The Jungle Book) As Adult Tarzan * Angel (Lady and the Tramp ll) as Cub Nala * Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Adult Nala * Shanti (The Jungle Book 2) As Jane Porter * Mushu (Mulan) as Timon * Louis (The Princess and the Frog) as Pumbaa * Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) As Professor Porter * Ace (Krypto the Superdog) as Mufasa * Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Sarabi * Roscoe (Oliver and Company) as Scar * Tzekel-Kan (The Road To El Dorado) As Clayton * Scorpion (Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness) as Shenzi * Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Banzai * Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Ed * Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) as Rafiki * Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) as Zazu * Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) As Sabor * Rita (Oliver and Company) as Sarafina * Aladdin And Jasmine (Aladdin) As Tarzan's Parents Scenes: * The Angel Dog King part 1 - "The Circle of Life"/Copper's Presentation Ceremony * The Angel Dog King part 2 - Ace and Roscoe's Conversation * The Angel Dog King part 3 - Copper's First Day/Everything the Light Touches * The Angel Dog King part 4 - Copper's Pouncing Lesson * The Angel Dog King part 5 - Copper and Roscoe's Conversation/Inviting Angel * The Angel Dog King part 6 - Ditching Mr. Ping/"I Just Can't Wait to be King” * The Angel Dog King part 7 - Copper & Angel Arrive At the Elephant Graveyard * The Angel Dog King part 8 - At the Elephant Graveyard/Including Scorpion, Rocksteady & Bebop * The Angel Dog King part 9 - At the Elephant Graveyard - Ace to the Rescue * The Angel Dog King part 10 - Kings of the Past * The Angel Dog King part 11 - "Be Prepared"/Roscoe's Animal Villain Army * The Angel Dog King part 12 - The Stampede/Ace's Death/Copper Runs Away * The Angel Dog King part 13 - Roscoe Takes Over * The Angel Dog King part 14 - Meet Mushu & Louis * The Angel Dog King part 15 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Angel Dog King part 16 - Mr. Ping and Roscoe's Conversation * The Angel Dog King part 17 - Relax Under The Stars/He's Alive? * The Angel Dog King part 18 - Sasha Chased Louis/The Reunion * The Angel Dog King part 19 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Angel Dog King part 20 - Charlie and Sasha's Argument/Meet Splinter/Ace’s Ghost * The Angel Dog King part 21 - The King has Returned/Mushu & Louis' Distraction * The Angel Dog King part 22 - Charlie Confronts Roscoe/Charlie Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Angel Dog King part 23 - Charlie vs. Roscoe/Roscoe's Death/Happy Ending * The Angel Dog King part 24 - End Credits Category:LupeWolf22 Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs